With or Without Cole
by helz
Summary: Made up characters and the future...with or without Cole? Please read and review, its my first every fan fic!


kChapter 1

By the way Alyssa is Phoebe and Cole's 18 year old daughter, and her twin sister is called Caz. Alyssa hates Cole for making her evil, but Caz still loves him, but doesn't really love her mom for not being evil.

It was 7.30am and everyone was asleep in the manor apart from Phoebe who was just getting up to go to work, Alyssa was in the kitchen and Caz was still out.

Phoebe came down the stairs of the manor in her P.J's still looking half asleep; she made her way to the kitchen and nearly bumped into Alyssa who was coming through the door with a tray with breakfast on it in her hands.

'Hey mom', Alyssa said smiling.

Phoebe perked up a bit. 'er..honey do you know what time it is?'

'I was gonna make breakfast in bed for you but now you can eat it here.' Said Alyssa signaling Phoebe to look at the tray.

As they walked back into the kitchen together Phoebe still had a surprised look on her face. 'But…what's the occasion? You're not normally up at 7.30?

'I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to bring you up breakfast, because you're going too work soon…' Alyssa yawns. 'But now I think I'll be going back to bed. She hands Phoebe the tray and then kisses her on the cheek. 'nitey nite.' She walks up the stairs to go back into her room, and Phoebe calls after her 'thanks'. She then sits down and starts to eat her breakfast.

Phoebe starts to sip her coffee and then Caz shimmers into the kitchen. 'Wow Caz you're up early too? What other surprises will I get today?' smiles Phoebe while biting into a slice of toast, she quickly tries to swallow it. 'Where have you been anyway?'

Caz looks guilty, she had been with Cole so she decided to change the subject.' What do you mean im up early 'too'? she says while trying to take a slice of Phoebes toast. 'I mean that the toast you're trying to take was made by Alyssa, who was up before 7.30' Phoebe grabs the toast back and smiles. Caz starts to walk toward the kitchen door, 'Well, I think I'll go to bed too. Nite.

Phoebe looks at Caz suspiciously 'Hold It! Where have you been?'

'Oh nowhere interesting…just to erm…the Golden Gate Bridge. I couldn't sleep. Nitey Nite' Caz seems relieved she'd got away with it and shimmers to her room.

Phoebe sighs and gets back to eating her breakfast, she then goes upstairs to get ready for work and then leaves the house.

Phoebe is now at The Bay Mirror where she works and has just walked into her boss' and boyfriend Jason Deans office.

'Hey you're early.' He says walking up to the door.

'Yea..I know.' Phoebe replies proudly putting her arms around his neck and tenderly kissing him. 'We haven't been out for ages. Are you free tonight?'

Jason breaks free from Phoebe and walks over to his desk and sits down on the chair. 'I think we need to talk.'

Phoebe walks to the chair opposite him and sits down, she looks worried, she senses no emotion from him. 'About what?'

'I don't think 'we' are working out, you know the whole 'date someone you work with thing'; I just think that maybe we should split.'

'But I thought we talked about this before we got together?' she gets up and bangs her palms on the desk.

'I'm sorry Phoebe,' he walks over to her. 'The thing is…I've found someone else.'

Phoebe gets up in shock, trying hard not to cry. She is disturbed as someone knocks on the door.

'Come in!' Jason shouted. A blonde girl opened the door.

'Sorry am I interrupting baby?' she asked looking flirtatiously at Jason and then at Phoebe.

'No Phoebe was just leaving, come in.' Jason looked at Phoebe smiling.

Phoebe looked at Jason upsettingly, and on her way out gave Kayla a nasty look. She stayed at the side of the door staring in as Jason and Kayla kissed tenderly, so she decided to get into her car and spend the rest of the day working from home.

Cole smiled as he shape shifted back into himself and shimmered out with Kayla.

When Phoebe made it home, she found Piper in the kitchen making coffee.

'Hey Pheebs, aren't you meant to be at work now?' Piper asked.

'Yea…but I'm working from home for the rest of the day. Jason decided to dump me.' Phoebe answered pouring herself some coffee and trying not to cry.

'Im sorry honey…Why?' Piper answered sympathetically, putting her arm around her.

'Because some blonde bimbo bitch…' Phoebe felt tears well up in her eyes. 'You know what it doesn't even matter.' Phoebe got up and walked into her room.

She sat on the bed and wiped her eyes, then took out an old picture album, inside were pictures of her and Cole, all the good times they had had. Her thoughts were disturbed by her mobile ringing.

'Hello.'

'Hey it's Cole.'

'What do you want?'

'I want to meet you; I just want to talk.'

Phoebe was about to refuse but then decided to meet him, maybe she could get together with Cole once again and they could share the good times they had, Jason made it clear that it was over between them.

'Ok, er...how about at...'

Cole hung up, and shimmered to her; he watched her as she turned to face him and then quickly tried to hide the photo album away and wipe her tears away. Cole didn't need to ask what was wrong, he already knew, this was part of his plan, he sat next to her and held her in his arms, the connection they had shared when they were together before was once there again, and Phoebe felt like she belonged with Cole.

All of a sudden, Alyssa burst into the room. Phoebe quickly shifted away from Cole.

'Mom? I thought you were at work. And what's _he _doing here?'

'Errrm….I'm working from home today. And Cole was just leaving.' She quickly stood up and waited for Cole to shimmer out.

'See mom! He's doing it again he's just trying to make you fall in love with him. He just wants you to be evil!'

'Alyssa...'

Alyssa orbed to the attic getting the Book of Shadows, and then orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Chapter 2

Alyssa sat flicking through the book, that she thought would change her life for the better; little did she know what awaited her.

'Spell I cast, Now make it past, Remove Cole now, Don't ask me how.' She felt a strong gust of wind pass her as she orbed back into the manor, putting the book in the attic on her way.

She walked around the silent house trying to find someone.

'Mom! Aunt Piper! Caz!' no-one answered. Where is everyone? She thought.

She heard something move in the basement, and slowly and cautiously made her way down the gloomy stairs to see a young girl sitting in the corner.

'HEY! WHO ARE YOU?' she yelled ready to attack.

'Erm…I'm Alyssa. Who are you?'

'I'm Porter. How did you get in here?'

'Well, I live here.'

'You do? No I do. I don't think we've met before.' She got up slowly. 'I'm Porter, Porter Halliwell, maybe you knew my mom?'

'You're mom? No I don't think I know her, so you're a Halliwell too?'

'Piper Halliwell. She had two sons aswell, Wyatt and Chris, but everyone is gone. I'm the only one left, he killed every one of us except Aunt Phoebe and Caz, he made them evil, but he said to thank…Alyssa.'

'Wait a minute. You're Aunt Piper's daughter? And I'm you're Aunt Phoebes daughter, so how come I've never heard of you before? And who said to thank me?'

'Well, that is a little strange; I've never seen you around here before. Oh wait...are you Caz's twin sister? How old are you?'

'I'm 18 and so is she!'

Porter giggled. 'Caz is 31, I think maybe you're spell went a little wrong I think you got transported to the future.'

'What spell?' Alyssa asked getting serious.

'You did the spell, to remove Cole. Come on.' Porter ran up to the attic with Alyssa following her, she starting flicking through the Book of Shadows, all of the pages were empty, she showed Alyssa the first page.

All it said was: ' Alyssa Halliwell: The end of all good magic, reason for the death of the Charmed Ones….'

'But…I don't understand. What happened after I did the spell? How did I get to the future? And how did I end all good magic?'

'You must've been transported into the future…Caz found out about your spell, so she turned evil, she then reincarnated Cole by killing our family and every being of good magic in the world. Wyatt, Chris and mom are dead, even Aunt Paige was pregnant and he killed her. He turned Aunt Phoebe evil. Cole said it was you're fault everyone died because it was your spell. Even the Book of Shadows doesn't exist any more.'

'Well…what happened to me?'

'I don't know…I never heard of you…only from the Book. You have to go back to your time and reverse the spell.'

'But how do I get back? The Book of Shadows is empty. Maybe I should go and speak to Mom and Caz.'

'Aunt Phoebe won't be allowed to speak to you, and Caz qould probably blow you up on the spot, but I'll come with you. I have active powers if anything goes wrong.'

Porter orbed to the underworld with Alyssa, they hid behind a wall, watching Cole and Phoebe sit on two thrones hand in hand and with Caz beneath them.

'I'll stay hidden, you go if anything happens I'll orb us out.' Porter sat behind a large rock, watching cautiously around her.

'Mom?' Alyssa shouted running to stand in front her, but Caz stopped her.

'I saw this day coming Alyssa.' Cole said standing up. Phoebe looked surprised, but stayed seated; she seemed to be under Cole's influence.

'Why couldn't you have been like us…like Caz, evil. Instead I'm still here thanks to you, your spell worked…but it didn't.'

'It's your fault! You made me do this!'

'But Alyssa you made me kill your family, and now I can become fully powerful and evil.' He nodded at Caz.

Caz stood up and prepared a fire ball in her hand, she started playing around with it, trying to scare Alyssa, she aimed at Alyssa and threw the fireball.

Porter froze the fireball, but it was too powerful and just kept moving in slow motion. She ran out to Alyssa and the freezing wore off as she orbed out with Alyssa.

Alyssa sat in the attic on her own; she looked around for Porter but couldn't see her anywhere.

'PORTER!PORTER!' she yelled while running through the house, but the only noise she heard was the silence that ran through the manor.

Chapter 3

Porter's ashes lay on the dusty floor. Cole walked over to them and absorbed them, absorbing more evil power and energy at the same time.

Phoebe sat silently watching what had just happened before her, watching the moment replay.

Alyssa looked through the manor, looking for any spells, or potions, anything that would bring her back home to reverse the spell. She knew Cole must've killed Porter and she had to stop him before he killed her and it would be too late.

She sat down on the kitchen table after finding nothing, no spells, and no potions. The Book of Shadows didn't exist any more she had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, bright white and blue light orbs came through into the kitchen.

Alyssa stood up. 'Porter?'

Chris stood before her.

'It's Chris…I don't think we ever met properly I was a baby when you…went away.'

'But Porter…she told me you were dead.'

'She had to, she didn't know who you really where. She's my little sister; we were the only Halliwells left. Looks like it's only me now…well unless you sacrifice yourself.'

'Sacrifice myself? I just want to go home and reverse the spell, but the Book of Shadows doesn't exist any more.'

'I Call upon the Ancient Powers, To Help us in this darkest hour; Let the Book return to this place, Claim refuge in its rightful space.' A Book of Shadows appeared in Chris' hands. 'This is the real Book of Shadows, we had that one made so that demons wouldn't steal it and so Cole would think that the Book of Shadows didn't exist any more, look I have to go I'll be back soon, look through it and try and find something, if you don't call me and I'll orb you to the underworld.' He then orbed out.

Cole orbed into the underworld, the new power he had consumed from Porter, he shape shifted from Chris back into himself and sat on his throne smiling because he had tricked Alyssa.

Alyssa sat down and started to flick through the Book, all the spells seemed different to her, like they had different wording, little did she know that they did, and any spell she recited from the Book would work in Coles favour, making him more powerful, or some even capable of killing Alyssa. She got up and made her way to Phoebe's room, there wasn't much there, except the big teddy that Phoebe had gotten Alyssa for her birthday when she was younger. She remembered it made a noise when you hug it, she did but nothing happened, she sat down on the bed and opened the back of the bear to check if it had batteries inside it. A little white piece of paper dropped out.

It said: 'Alyssa if you come back you'll find this and Cole probably already has me under his curse. Don't use the Book of Shadows, remember the spell, contact the dead, Grams, and whoever else he's managed to kill, they will help you. I love you Mom xx.'

Alyssa sat on the bed still with the note in her hand and read it again. It was definitely her mom's writing, but what if Cole had forged it. She picked up the teddy and put it back on the bed.

'I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!' it said.

Alyssa ran to the attic and got five candles and placed them in the shape of a pentagram.

'Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide.' Nothing happened; she repeated it getting louder and louder each time. 'HEAR THESE WORDS, HEAR MY CRY, SPIRITS FROM THE OTHER SIDE, COME TO ME I SUMMON THEE, CROSS NOW THE GREAT DIVIDE.' A gust of wind filled the room, with the spirits of Piper, Paige, Chris, Wyatt, Leo, Porter and even Phoebe. The room was glowing.

'Mom? But you're not dead.' Alyssa walked over to her.

'My body isn't, but I refused to be evil so he killed by spirit, and replaced it with an evil one.'

'And Chris…you're here?'

'That was Cole trying to trick you. You have to go back and reverse the spell.'

'But I have no idea how to get back.'

'Everyone hold hands,' Piper said soothingly. They all stood in a circle holding hands.

'Hear these words, Hear my rhyme, Heed the hope, Within my mind, Send her back to…'

Bright white and blue orb lights interrupted her; it was Chris, or Cole?

'Alyssa. What are you doing? Don't you see? Cole is trying to trick you!He's getting even more powerful, you have to get the Book of Shadows before it's too late!'

Alyssa wanted to break the circle, but after seeing the look in her mom's eyes she still stood there holding hands. 'Send her back to where she'll find. What I wish in place and time.' Piper continued quickly. Wind and a bright light filled the room as Chris turned back into Cole and disappeared as did the spirits, and Alyssa.

Chapter 4

Alyssa was back on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, she now knew what she had to do to get rid of Cole, maybe not forever, but out of her and her mom's life anyway, she couldn't risk what she had just witnessed again.

She orbed back into the attic, and lit 2 candles.

'A perfect man, I summon now, Another way, I don't know how, To make my mother see the light, Bring to her, her Mr. Right.' The candles went out and there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' Alyssa shouted running to answer the door.

Jason stood at the door with a big bunch of flowers in his hand.

'Hey is Phoebe here? I've got a feeling she doesn't want to see me but I don't know why, I don't know what I've done.'

'Hold on. I'll get her.' Alyssa ran up to Phoebe's room knowing Cole had something to do with that.

'Looks like you've calmed down.' Phoebe said getting up.

'Jason's at the door, he's really sorry.' Alyssa answered and orbed into her room.

Phoebe walked slowly down the stairs and stood at the doorway in front of Jason.

'Can we go for dinner?' Jason asked.

'Sure.' She answered taking the flowers and putting them on the table, then putting her jacket on.

Cole stood at the side of the manor, watching them aware that Phoebe couldn't see him, but he would always be watching and waiting for one day to win her back.

Hey, This is my first fan fic I ever wrote and it's not that good, I'm in the middle of writing another one now. Please review this I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
